Come Little Children
by pumpkinpatch212
Summary: "Come little children, I'll take thee away..." When America is captured by witches, England will do anything to save his little brother. Set about the late 1600's. One-shot.


**I got inspiration for this story by watching _Hocus Pocus, _movie that I love to watch near Halloween, and I know it's been forever since I updated my last story, but I had to get this out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Hocus Pocus, or the poem called Come Little Children. If I did, would I be on fanfiction?  
**

England woke up in a cold sweat in the early morning. He had been staying at his little brother's, America, house for a few days just to make sure the child was okay.

The English man looked around and figured that it was time to get up even though it couldn't have been any later than seven in the morning. England got out of bed and walked out of his room and headed towards America's room to check on the young colony.

The blond man opened up the colony's door, expecting to see a bundle under the pile of blankets that sat on the bed, but instead saw the cover's pushed over, as if he had gotten out of bed.

"America?" England asked, expecting to hear said person answer, but was instead met with silence until he heard a voice. Not the one of his little brother, but one of a young woman, singing.

"America?" He asked once more, Again, he heard nothing but the sound of the woman singing, but this time, it was louder.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment." The woman sang,"Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."

England recognized the song. He used magic many times and one of his spell books mentioned this song that was mainly used by witches. When used, their voices became enchanting to children and lured them in like a siren to a sailor.

The green-eyed man put two and two together and immediately ran out of the house into the cool morning.

"America!"

The laughs of a child, America, could be heard. England ran as fast as he could towards the singing voice.

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not, poor children for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions." The enchanting voice sang. England continued to run to voice. He ran deep into the forest until he made it to a little house. He could feel the sweat drip down from his face as he tried as stealthily as he could to get close to the house with out being seen or heard. The blond man walked over to a window and tried to peak in.

Inside the house, he saw his little brother sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace, a blissfully unaware smile on his face. Standing in front of a giant pot was an old woman who could have been beautiful in her prime. Another old woman, this one very ugly, stood beside America, looking pleased with her self.

The woman in front of the pot looked back at America and smiled." Wonderful job,Catherine."

Catherine smiled at the woman by the pot. "I thank thee, Elizabeth. Since he is one of them, who knows how long we will live and look young."

Elizabeth kept the smile on her as she looked over to a table beside the pot that held a book that looked as if it had been bound in human skin.

"Let's see," Elizabeth said as she skimmed through the book," Catherine, awaken our idiot sister so that she can help." Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Of course." Catherine said as she walked under a loft that was in the house. "Esther. Wake up!"

England could wait no longer. He looked up and noticed an open window in the wall of the house. The blond nation climbed up the stone wall and managed to sneak into the house through the window as quietly as he could.

Through the window, there was a loft, thin in width, that overlooked the fireplace. England crawled over the edge of the loft, but had to hide behind a pole that held the loft up in an attempt to stay hidden.

" I'm up," Another voice said from underneath the loft.

" Well then come help us with the potion," Catherine hissed. She walked out from underneath the loft and went over to the pot, awaiting the orders of her clearly superior sister.

Another woman came out from underneath the pot, this one looking even more like a with than the other two with a long nose with warts on it.

" Esther!" Elizabeth shrieked.

The ugliest woman, Esther, ran over to Elizabeth's side like a puppy.

" Y-yes Elizabeth."

" Bring me a," Elizabeth paused as she skimmed through her book for a few seconds," A dead man's tongue. Make it a fresh one."

" Yes Elizabeth."

Catherine followed Esther as she went to get the horrid ingredient quietly singing,'Dead man's tongue, it's a dead man's tongue. Dead, dead, dead'.

England had to grip hard on the pole tightly to hold back the urge to vomit and he silently prayed for the poor man whose tongue they used. The nation stuck his head out from behind the pole to look at his colony. This time, though, his colony saw him. America's eyes widened as he looked at England as if to say 'What are you doing here?'.

Catherine and Esther came back with the tongue in Esther's hands. Elizabeth smiled and took the organ from her sister and threw it into the pot.

"Now sisters, we need each of thine blood." Elizabeth said as she took a knife that off the table that sat beside the giant pot. The woman carved a long line into her arm and held it over the potion to let the blood drip in. After she had lost enough blood, she handed the knife to Catherine and then to Esther, who did exactly as she did.

Elizabeth grabbed a large wooden spoon and stirred the potion up a few times. She then gathered some of the potion on to the spoon and held it out towards America." Alright child, open up."

That was it. Without thinking, England jumped down from the loft. The sisters were momentarily surprised, but soon came to there senses.

"And who might you be?" Elizabeth asked. After she said this, Catherine walked over to England and tried to poke his cheek, but he swatted her hand away.

"Whoever he is, can I put him on a string and play with him?" The siren witch asked.

"Or barbecue his bones?" Esther asked.

Elizabeth looked at her sisters with anger and irritation."No! Now, I asked you a question boy. Who are you?"

" Boy?" England repeated as he gave out a dark chuckle at the absurd title." Allow me to assure, that I'm older than all three of you combined."

The witches' eyes widened as they thought over his statement.

"You are one of them?" Elizabeth finally managed to croak out.

"Yes. Oh, and you have my little brother," England said as he pointed over at America's direction," I'd really like him back."

Elizabeth's dazed expression turned into one of malice. " If thou want-eth him back, thou shall have to take him from us." She said right before lifted up her hands and shot a spell at the blond nation.

England expertly dodged the curse. He reached for his wand only to remember that he didn't have it. He would have to use wand-less magic, which took a lot out of him.

"Abite!'' England yelled, his hand pointed out towards the witches. Elizabeth and Catherine were pushed against a back wall. Esther went back to, but she landed into the fireplace and screamed. Her form then gave a small explosion that left green smoke.

"Esther!" Catherine yelled. She barred her teeth and glared at the nation before she jumped up and ran towards him. The witch held out her hands and lightning shot out of them, hitting England right in the chest making him fall to the ground and twitch violently and groan in pain.

"It is foolish to mess with us, boy." Elizabeth growled as she watched the blond nation twitch on the ground.

America, scared to death, just looked down at his brother, unable to look away. England then let out a particularly loud groan filled with pain that brought the colony back out of his fear, realizing that he needed to help his brother. He looked around the small home and tried to find something he could use to help his brother. The blue-eyed colony found something, a broom standing against a wall. He quickly and quietly crept over to the broom.

America grabbed the broom and ran over to the witches and knocked the one that was hurting England, Catherine, in the head. Catherine turned around to face the boy, barring her teeth.

"Naughty child." She said. The witch then picked America up, who squirmed in her grasp, and walked back over to the cauldron. Elizabeth, deciding that the blond man would be unable to try anything else, walked over to where America and Catherine were.

"Naughty children must be punished." Catherine continued as she handed the squirming child to her sister.

England lifted up his head slowly, as he had a massive headache and looked around to find his brother, which was hard to due since his vision was blurry.

"America." He muttered. He tried to lift himself up, though he fell back to the ground. _I must save America,_ he thought. England then proceeded to lift his self up again, and this time he was successful, though he swayed like a drunken man. The witches, who were preoccupied with the potion and America.

"A-abite." England stuttered, pointing his hand at Catherine. Since he stuttered, the spell didn't work as well and only made her go back a couple of inches shy of the fireplace, not at all what England planned, which was for her to actually be pushed into the looked at the English man with shock evident on her face.

"You," she screeched, "How did you get up? No matter, Elizabeth, manage the potion, I'll deal with this one." Elizabeth nodded, and turned toward the potion, America still struggling in her arms.

Catherine walked over to England, a creepy smile on her face. "Still conscious, lad. I suppose I should have realized that it would take something stronger to hurt a non-human." She lifted her hand and was about to shoot him with a powerful spell until she heard the scream of her sister.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth commanded. America stopped squirming and looked up at the senile witch. The witch smirked, thinking she had finally gotten the colony to do as told. She was sadly mistaken though, as America moved his head so that his mouth was near one of the arms that was holding him, and bit the witch. Elizabeth left out a loud scream and dropped America.

England let out a smirk as he realized his brother had given the perfect distraction. He lifted his hand towards the witch in front of him, Catherine, and said just one word. "Abite!" This time, though, he said it with great power and sent Catherine flying through the air into fireplace

"Catherine!" Elizabeth screamed once more, forgetting the the pain in her arm. She ran over to England, malice in her eyes, which was understandable since she had just seen both of her sisters killed in the same way. She lifted up her and out shot lightning so fast that the nation didn't see it coming. It wrapped around his body and hurt even more than the last time her had been hit.

Elizabeth walked over to England, never moving her hand and stopping her power, and bent down close. "He will die," She whispered,"Just like my sisters. And you won't be able to do anything." Elizabeth said, finally taking her power off of him. This time, though, due to the intensity of the power, England had lost consciousness. Elizabeth, looking please with her work, got back up and glided over to beside cauldron, only to discover that America was missing.

"Child, you had best come out, or else I shall kill thy brother." The witch said in a musical tone of voice.

America then came out of the shadows, broom in hand, and walked behind the witch so he would not be seen.

"Bye, bye." He said before he hit the with the broom with all of his strength, causing her to fall into the fire and explode in a cloud of green smoke, just like her sisters. America stared at the fire for a moment before he turned his head and looked back at his unconscious brother. He dropped the broom and ran over to him.

"England," America said, pushing his brother with his hands," Big brother, wake up.I'm sorry, this is all my fault." The colony continued to say as he pushed on his brother. Suddenly, the Englishman's eyes fluttered and then opened.

"America." He managed to gasp out. The person in question looked down at his brother with pure happiness on his face. England attempted to sit up, but fell back down again. America pushed on his brother to help him up. "I'm sorry England."

America had been expecting a long lecture from England, but was surprised when England just smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "It's alright. Now let's go You've had enough excitement for one night."

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. I'm very proud of it because it is my longest one-shot. I'm also proud because I told myself that I would finish this in time for Halloween, and I did even better, I finished before Halloween.**

**Translation: Abite - go away in Latin.  
**

**Also, another inspiration for this was a cover of the song that is beautiful and scary at the same time. If you want to hear it, which I recommend, go to Youtube and type in** Come little children lyrics.** It's th****e first video to come ****up, the one with the trees in the background.  
**

**Sorry for the long note. Anyway, please review.  
**


End file.
